I Will Not Love You Tomorrow
by ChocoPokki
Summary: "... And I don't want to go out with him while thinking about you. I don't want to be thinking about you when he touches or kisses me and wonder how it'd have felt if it was you. It's time to get over you, Micchan-san"


Been thinking for a while to write some MicchanxNatsume one-shot. I really wanted them to be together. I, like Asako-chan, got something for older men. And I think that age difference is sexy.

Shall we start?

* * *

**I Will Not Love You Tomorrow.**

"Can you give me four years? By then I'll be an adult… please"

"Four years is a long time. And no matter how much time passes, there will be no room for you in my heart, Natsume-chan"

Five years ago he was too cruel, cold, and stubborn, yet she loved him so hard. After that day she lived each day trying to restore the portion of her life associated with him to the point where they were just friends. Many times she failed to look at him without having her heart skip a beat. But yet she managed to act as normally as she can around him for the rest of her high school life.

After graduating high school, Asako decided to never see him again, at least until she is finished with university. She had enough and her heart can't take it anymore. She came to believe the saying "First love isn't easily forgotten" and came to feel the pain every single morning.

But she couldn't stay away from his store anymore. In her last year in university she decided to pay him a visit. She put on her skinny dark jeans, salmon pink top, white jacket and white pumps. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. She put on simple make-up and simple accessories. She painted her nails pink. She looked grown up in that attire.

It was a spring day, few days after the new semester started. She stood before the store and read the name few times _"Misawa Batting Center"_. She smiled to herself remembering how many times she did that when she was younger. Every time she reads the sign, her heart beats violently. Just reading his name does that to her, so seeing his face and hearing his voice do wonders.

She went into the building and up the stairs. All kind of memories rushed to hug her and fill her with warmth. At this step she stood and sighed, then out of nowhere Haru appeared with his usual bright smile and asked her what's wrong. On that step down there, she stood looking up at Sasayan and asking him if he saw her best friend Mitty. And on that corner up the stairs, she and Mitty stood watching Haru fleeing the place upon seeing his brother Yuuzan. Then she was there, in front of the door to the store.

She stood with a hand on the door's handle.

He was there, bending over the counter and talking to a high school kid. He smiled just as he used to back then.

She watched him.

He hasn't changed at all, dark sunglasses, combed back hair, V neck shirt showing his beautiful collarbones, rolled up sleeves, rings, earrings, and a silver necklace.

She pushed the door and went in.

He finished what he was saying to the high school boy and looked towards the door with a smile and his usual "Welcome"

Their eyes met.

"Hello, Micchan-san"

"… If it isn't Natsume-chan! Long time no see!"

He said and pushed himself up. She looked down at her feet and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. The high school boy whistled and patted the manager on the shoulder, "Never thought that you're a man with such fine taste, manager!" he said and walked away as he waved a peace sign. Asako bit her lower lip and blushed slightly. The moment she opened her mouth and looked up, Mitsuyoshi was walking her way and calling to the same kid "I'm going out for a second, watch the shop for me, kiddo". The kid replied with "Ayoo! Have fun!"

"Would you like to talk on the roof or the backyard?"

"The roof"

They climbed the stairs.

On their way to the roof Mitsuyoshi asked about how she was doing and how is university and what she had been studying and things like that. Once they stepped into the roof he turned to her and said "You became really beautiful, Natsume-chan". She froze in her place. _"So unfair! So cruel! How can he be this evil? Telling me that I'm beautiful, and yet never accepts the feelings I got for him. It's painful, Micchan-san! Too painful"_. She blushed and thanked him. They stood in their places for some seconds, none saying a word. Then she spoke as she looked sideways.

"Micchan-san…"

"Yes?"

"Are you free next week? Any day will be fine. Any time will be fine too"

"Hmm, I can't think of anything important I need to do next week, so yeah, I'll probably have a day or two free"

"Then… Then, I want to ask you out for a cup of tea or something"

"…"

"I really need to talk to you"

"About?"

Her eyes traveled back to him. Then it struck her. Maybe he's no longer a single man.

"Ah! Forget it… probably your girlfriend won't like it if you went out with some other girl…"

He burst out laughing.

"Me having a girlfriend? It can't happen. It's such a shame, I'm this old and yet I'm having troubles getting a girlfriend. Don't worry, I'll meet you, and we'll have that important talk over a cup of tea"

She couldn't hide how relieved she felt when she heard that. And he couldn't think about anything else but _"So she still has feelings for me… How many more times is she going to force me to hurt her? You're giving me too much trouble. Natsume-chan…"_

* * *

A week later, she was waiting for him in an English-styled café. This time she was wearing a white blouse, long grey cotton jacket with long sleeves, an apple green floral scarf around her neck, and a black mini skirt. She wore long black boots with green tights. Her hair was styled into a stylishly messy side bun. Her nails this time were navy blue to match the small navy blue flowers in her scarf.

She came too early. He arrived thirty four minutes later, ten minutes earlier than the time they agreed on. Upon reaching her he asked her the classic question "Did you wait for long?" and she gave him the classic answer "No, I just got here". He complimented her looks again. They ordered tea and cake.

"For why I asked you out today, Micchan-san"

She started explaining as her index finger run up and down her cup's handle. Mitsuyoshi put his cup down and looked at her, a strand of hair was out of place. He extended his hand and tucked it behind her ear, as he pulled his hand back his middle finger brushed against her cheek. Asako was caught off guard, her eyes were wide open and her cheeks were turning pink, and she was biting her lower lip. She quickly averted her surprised gaze away from the chuckling Mitsuyoshi.

"I see that you're still an innocent chil—"

"Don't finish it!"

Silence.

And then she realized that she yelled that out at him. People around them were looking at their direction for few seconds before resuming what they were doing before.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't want you to say that I'm a child… I want you to look at me as a woman… You see, this is what I wanted to talk about. In uni, just like in high school, I had been confessed to and asked out many times. I rejected them all as usual. But last year there was this guy… He asked me out and I rejected him with no second thoughts. He's a good guy and a good friend, and he's one of few guys that I talk to"

She took a sip of her tea and continued.

"He's still trying. No matter how many times I say no, he still asks me the same thing"

"He must like you a lot"

She nodded then looked at Mitsuyoshi.

"I'm thinking about accepting his feelings and see him"

"Isn't that good? He seems to be serious about you, Natsume-chan"

"He is, but…"

"… I knew there was something behind this. Say it"

"No matter how hard I try to dismiss this idea and suppress this desire, and no matter how hard I try to forget that wish… I'm still clinging to it so hard… I have always wanted to have my firsts with you, Micchan-san. I don't want any other guy, just you"

He smiled kindly and said:

"Won't it be better to have them with a guy that you like and he likes you back?"

"I'm still in love with only you. I want to have them with you so I can have something from my first love… something that I won't forget… something that will always tell me that that love really existed. And I don't want to go out with him while thinking about you. I don't want to be thinking about you when he touches or kisses me and wonder how it'd have felt if it was you. It's time to get over you, Micchan-san"

Her tears were welling up. They both knew that she didn't want to get over him and move forward, but it is time to do so. Mitsuyoshi wondered for couple of seconds if he'll regret giving her to some other guy, what she said made it hard to breath for him, he wanted to hold her hand tight and hug her. Maybe in his subconscious he wanted her love. He lived with the idea of her loving him unconditionally for long years, but now she wanted to stop giving him that love, she wanted to stop her heart from beating for him. He felt as if he was rejected by a girl he always had a crush on. Asako was no longer following his every step and smiling whenever he looks back at her. She was facing the other side and walking away, towards a faceless guy. He started to feel that he surely doesn't want that faceless guy to have all of her. _"I'm a bad man…"_ he thought. And yes he was.

"Let me do it Natsume-chan"

She couldn't believe it at first, but then she drying her tears and smiling as she thanked him.

They finished their tea and cake, and Mitsuyoshi's unavoidable question was asked.

"So, what firsts were you talking about?"

Her shoulders went stiff and she turned red. She took out her phone and with shaking hands she typed something and reluctantly she handed him her phone. Confused he took the phone and read:

"First kiss & first sdx"

"S.D.X?"

She let out a shriek and covered her face as he heard the first letter. She didn't realize that the word he read was misspelled.

"Micchan-san! You can't just say it like this in public!"

"But I can't get it! What's S.D…"

Now he knows what it is as he looked at the keypad of the phone.

A minute passed with no words being spoken, until Mitsuyoshi opened his mouth.

"You're really bold" he said and laughed.

Asako was still blushing and not looking at him. She was dying to ask him if that meant a yes or a no. Her question was answered moments later.

"Let's go, Natsume-chan. You'd prefer if your first kiss was private, no? Only you and me, right?" he said and stood up, then extended a hand to her. She looked at him and took his hand. She was going to have her firsts. She was finally going to get what she dreamed about for years. She was going to have him in her arms and she was going to feel his lips on hers. "Micchan-san… I think I'm going to faint" she said after walking only two steps, and she fell.

* * *

She smelled rice crackers smell. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She looked around to find anything that could give her a hint of where she is. She was on a bed with black sheets and black covers. The room was very simple; a window, a desk and a chair that's covered with a shirt probably being taken out from the closet next to the desk, an electronic guitar at one corner, and dark grey shelves at one end filled with books, magazines and music CDs. She felt a soft carpet under her feet when she tried to get out of the bed. On a small table next to the bed there were two sets of sunglasses, a man's watch, bedside lamp, and a plate with rice crackers. Over the bed there was a poster of some wall with graffiti. When she couldn't read the letters on the wall she decided to get up on her feet and look for her boots. Then she remembered what happened. "Then… Could this be, Micchan-san's room?!" she said in a surprised tone. "What should I do?" she asked herself as she looked around quickly for her boots.

The door opened.

She looked at the door's direction.

"So you're awake. Thank goodness. You frightened me back there"

She stood straight and smiled nervously.

"Ah… Sorry for the trouble… I must have been heavy… and stupid" she said and covered her face in embarrassment.

He walked up to her, "What are you saying? The only trouble you gave me is convincing the cab driver that I'm not kidnapping you" he said and laughed, and she apologized many times. He gently held her hands and moved them away from her face. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked smiling kindly like always. She didn't feel thirsty or hungry, she was just embarrassed.

"No, thank you… I'm fine. For how long had I been unconscious?"

"Like forty minutes"

"… How embarrassing… I must have been too excited… How stupid"

"C'mon, Natsume-chan. It's not stupid or anything. You must have going through a lot for a while" he said holding her hands and leading her to the bed. He sat down and so she did, they faced each other. "I must have troubled you for a long while. I'm really sorry for being selfish and insensitive" he added.

She shook her head and her tears welled up for the second time that day. "It was my fault. I had been annoying too… Micchan-san did nothing wrong, I was just a child back then" she said and her tears fell down. She felt bitter sadness knowing that everything will be over after this day.

"But you're a beautiful fine woman now, don't cry" he said and dried her tears. "Don't cry" he said again and pulled her to him.

He gave her some minutes to calm down then let go of her and asked "Do you really want it to be today? If you're not feeling okay, we can do it some other day". She shook her head and told him that she's fine. She was afraid that if she didn't finish it all by the end of the day, she'll back on her word and never be able to move forward. He on the other hand wanted this to last for another day.

Asako excused herself and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Mitsuyoshi just waited for her in his room. He thought about the whole situation again and felt brilliant for shutting down the store and telling the Yoshida brothers that he'll be out for the day so they shouldn't come by. It's not like he knew this will happen, but he felt that Asako really needed him and he might end up spending the whole day with her.

Asako walked back into the room, her simple make-up was fixed and her side bun was undone, her soft and wavy ginger hair fell over her shoulders. She was holding her jacket, scarf and make-up bag in one hand, the other was holding the door handle, and she was looking out. She looked at Mitsuyoshi and asked him if it's really okay to be together in his store, what if anyone came. He told her about his brilliance and sixth sense. She giggled and walked to his desk where her bag was. She folded her jacket and scarf neatly and placed them next to the bag. She then took his shirt which was on the chair and folded it neatly and placed it on the chair. "You must not throw your clothes everywhere, Micchan-san" she said with a smile that he never saw before. She always wanted to try it; she always wanted to play his wife's role. She wanted to cook for him, wash his clothes, clean his room and help him in running the store. She wanted to be part of his life every day and forever, but this was a yesterday's dream. She'll live some of it today and go back to reality the next day.

"I was in a hurry to meet up with you and I was torn between that shirt and this one"

"You sound like a girl! Everything looks good on you"

"And you sound like a guy. I thought girls got an opinion about any piece of clothing ever made"

She giggled and walked to the bed and sat next to him. "Your style had been the same since forever, so all the clothes you have look good on you, since your style fits you perfectly" she said.

"I always liked your hair, it's soft and smells good" he said and printed a kiss on her head. Then he ran his fingers through her hair. She looked at him with a faint blush, "Thank you" she whispered. She felt his hand brush against her ear once and the next moment it touches her neck. When she felt his hand getting into contact with her cheek she closed her eyes and tilted her head to rest it in his palm. He smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb, then slowly he moved his hand and pulled his fingers in a grip, moving his hand under her chin and tilting her face up. She looked straight into his shielded eyes. When he leaned closer her hands were framing his face. "Can I take them off?" she asked "The glasses" she added. "I never saw you without them… I want to look into your eyes". "Go ahead" he said. She moved them away and in a second she was looking into dark eyes. They were captivating. They were the same color as Haru's but never as wild as them, they weren't cunning as Yuuzan's either, they were mysterious. She was seeing too many emotions reflecting in those eyes. Suddenly they blinked and turned away from her. Mitsuyoshi felt embarrassed for the first time around her, he looked sideways and covered his mouth with his hand, "I must look strange…" he said. "No! I'm sorry. I… I could have never imagined how you would look without your glasses. It always felt that they're your eyes, and if you took them off there will be nothing behind them… Eyesless face!". He blinked and said "Eyesless…?" then he burst into laughter, "Your imagination and vocabulary are really something, Natsume-chan". She smiled and stuck a tongue out.

"I should bite it"

"Bite what?"

"That tongue of yours"

"Eh?!"

And they were back to the kissing point. He was getting closer and closer. Asako was wondering when she must close her eyes; she was getting nervous and a little bit scared. Her hand almost crushed the glasses she was holding when she felt their lips lock. At the end she didn't close her eyes until their lips met. Her first kiss was warm and soft with little moist to it, it made her body move on its own; her arms moved to wrap around Mitsuyoshi's neck, her head tilted a bit, and her lips pushed against his. Mitsuyoshi on the other hand was planning to break the kiss briefly after their lips touch, but he changed his mind as he felt her soft full lips, they even tasted like strawberry. When her arms went around his neck, he knew that she was accepting it, so he took another step and held the back of her neck with one hand, while the other went around her waist.

They kissed for a couple of seconds then Asako stopped to catch some air. Her arms were still around his neck. She looked at him to see what kind of expression he was making since she couldn't tell if she did well or just ruined everything. He rested his forehead on hers once they stopped kissing, he was smiling.

"Strawberry kisses"

"What? Oh! I like strawberry flavored lip balm"

"One can put you on top of a cake and it will taste better"

"What's that? You sound silly" she said and giggled.

"Many girls tell me that"

Now she was curious. "How many girls did you date before?"

"Hm? Not many, maybe three in my whole life"

"Not many indeed. I thought maybe you had like seven or ten girlfriends before, since you're a handsome pervert"

He laughed at the last remark. "Being a handsome pervert doesn't necessarily mean being a womanizer"

"So you admit that you're a handsome pervert?"

"I'm not sure about the handsome part, but I know for sure that I'm a pervert"

She didn't reply at once, she ran her fingers through his hair first then replied "I think you're handsome for sure, but I'm not sure that you're a pervert"

"Why, thank you" he said as he slipped an arm under her legs and moved the other one that was around her waist up her back and stood up carrying her. Her eyes went big and before she can say anything he was putting her back on the bed, and positioning himself over her. She gulped and her heart started beating faster and louder that she could hear it. He noticed how nervous she was, so he kissed her gently on the forehead and smiled at her.

"We can stop if you want"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Really really really sure?"

She pulled him down and kissed him, and that turned his switch on. After kissing her back he moved down, kissing her neck and licking her ears, she moaned out of pleasure for the first time in her life. One of her hands was clutching the collar of his shirt, and the other was resting on his shoulder. Even that she read about this many times before, but feeling it was beyond what the words on pages made her imagine. For seconds she forgot everything she read and learned about this, but then a small sound was reaching her from the back of her mind, _"The pain, remember that there will be pain later"_ it said. Her eyes shot open and she felt that she can't draw air in. What happened next distracted her from the fact that she couldn't breathe; Mitsuyoshi's hands were roaming under her blouse, warm and strong hands were touching her and tracing her bra. She forced her lungs and took some oxygen in, oxygen mixed with cologne scent. He heard her gasp and thought that she liked what's going on, so he printed soft and brief kisses on her lips as his hands undid the buttons of her blouse. She let him do as he pleases, and she told the small voice in her head that she'll enjoy this and worry about the pain later.

"Wow, black!" he said checking her lacey bra and running his index finger under one of the straps and moving it down her shoulder.

"I read that black underwear means that's I'm ready for it" she said with a blush.

"You actually studied for this?" his hands stopped.

She nodded slowly, looking away and feeling embarrassed.

He chuckled.

She shut her eyes.

He rested his palms over her breasts and leaned down.

She shrieked.

He whispered "You're so cute" and kissed her on the cheek.

His next objective was removing her tights and skirt. Every inch he touches made him feel more and more thirsty. In few minutes she wasthere in her black underwear.

She looked at him, then opened her mouth and muttered some inaudible words.

"Hm?"

"It's unfair…"

"What is?"

"Micchan-san is fully dressed yet…"

"Oh!" he stopped what he was doing and moved back, sitting on the bed and inviting her to go beyond the folds of his clothes.

Asako got up and crawled into the space between his legs. She was on her knees, her hands tilting his face up, she lowered her face and kissed him passionately. She led his tongue through an erotic dance. When she broke the kiss she moved her hands down swiftly and in a flashing moment she was pulling his shirt over his head. She kissed him again while moving her hands around his abs and all the way around his back and pulling them back to the front again. Through the second break she undid his belt and unzipped the zipper. Everything went in an incredible speed after that point. At some moments he was on top, next she was on top. It all went like a tango dance.

And there it was; the pain she ignored for minutes and minutes. Her back arched as he moved in. For that specific moment everything got engulfed in silver light, even Mitsuyoshi. She extended her arms to find him, and she did, she held him tight and pulled him towards her. He whispered something into her ear that made her shed a tear, but she doesn't know what it was that he said.

In few more minutes, everything was over. Mitsuyoshi lied next to Asako and pulled her into his arms, kissing her and holding her tight. She wanted to cry hard but she held her tears back and swallowed all her wishes and if's.

It was over. She wasn't in love with him anymore.

He's nothing but an old flame from this moment on.

She took a step forward into a world that he's no part of.

_"It'll surely feel lonely without you in that tiny dark room in my heart, Natsume-chan"_ he thought as he sat on the corner of his bed watching her putting on her boots.

* * *

She stood up and flipped her hair. "So, it's time that I leave" she said. "Thank you for everything and sorry for all the trouble, Micchan-san" she added as she looked at him with a smile. The windows behind her and the lights that came through them made Asako seem as if she was shining. She was an angel. Mitsuyoshi lit a cigarette and nodded with a smile. "Come visit from time to time, 'kay? And bring your boyfriend along, big brother Mitsuyoshi would love to make sure that he's a good kid". Asako wrapped her arms around herself and shivered "What's with "big brother Mitsuyoshi"?! It makes it so awkward! How sinful I feel now for doing all of that with you!" she said. He burst into laughter and apologized. And in few more minutes she was bidding him farewell, and he was left all alone in his store.

* * *

"Oi Micchan, I heard that Natsume stopped by yesterday"

"Yep she did"

"I hope you didn't make her cry again, if you did I'll kill you for sure this time!"

"Calm down Haru! This time I was the one crying"

"She hit you in the balls?"

"Something close"

"… Micchan, what did you do?"

"Nothing"

"What did you do?"

"Shizuku-chan will be really angry if she knew that you're this concerned about another girl"

"Oi! Stop playing dirty!"


End file.
